undertale35712fandomcom-20200214-history
Release
The game was released on September 15, 2015 for Microsoft Windows and OS X,34 and on July 17, 2016 for Linux.35 Fox expressed interest in releasing Undertale on other platforms, but was initially unable to port it to Nintendo platforms without reprogramming the game due to the engine's lack of support for these platforms.16 A patch was released in January 2016, fixing bugs and altering the appearance of blue attacks to help colorblind players see them better.36 Sony Interactive Entertainment announced during E3 2017 that Undertale would get a release for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita, a Japanese localization, and a retail version published by Fangamer. These versions were released on August 15, 2017.373839 A Nintendo Switch version was revealed during a March 2018 Nintendo Direct, though no release date was given at the time;4041 Undertale's release on Switch highlighted a deal made between Nintendo and YoYo Games to allow users of GameMaker Studio 2 to directly export their games to the Switch.42 The port was released on September 15, 2018 in Japan,43 and on September 18, 2018 worldwide.44 All console ports are published courtesy of Japanese localizer 8-4 in all regions. Other Undertale media and merchandise have been released, including toy figurines and plush toys based on characters from the game.45 The game's official soundtrack was released in 2015 simultaneously with the game's release.46 Additionally, two official Undertale cover albums have been released: the 2015 metal album Determination by RichaadEB and Ace Waters,4748 and the 2016 jazz album Live at Grillby's by Carlos Eiene, better known as insaneintherainmusic.49 Another album of jazz duets based on Undertale's songs, Prescription for Sleep, was performed and released in 2016 by saxophonist Norihiko Hibino and pianist Ayaki Sato.50 A 2xLP vinyl edition of the Undertale''soundtrack, produced by iam8bit, was also released in the same year.51 ''Deltarune Main article: Deltarune The updated combat system of Deltarune. In contrast to Undertale, Deltarune includes a multiple party member system, a "TP" bar, the ability to defend, use magic, as well as a complete graphical overhaul and other miscellaneous changes. After previously teasing something Undertale related a day earlier, Fox released the first chapter of Deltarune, a game "intended for people who have completed Undertale",52 on October 31, 2018 for Windows and macOS for free.53 Fox stated that this release is the first part of a new project, and considered the release a "survey program" to determine how to take the project further.54 Fox clarified that Deltarune will be a larger project than Undertale; Fox stated it took him a few years to create the first chapter of Deltarune, much longer than it took him to complete the Undertale demo. Because of the larger scope, he anticipates getting a team to help develop Deltarune, and has no anticipated timetable when it will be completed. Once the game is ready, Fox will release the game as one whole package.55 Fox plans for Deltarune to have only one ending, regardless of what choices the player makes in the game.55 Deltarune is "not the world of Undertale", according to Fox, though characters and settings may bring some of Undertale's world to mind.55 The player plays as Kris, a human schoolchild that is pulled into the "dark world" along with Susie, a monster from their school, where they both meet Ralsei, a monster that tells them that they are Lightners, beings destined to travel to stop the flow of darkness into the underworld. Deltarune builds upon Undertale's combat system by having multiple characters in the player's party. Kris is able to use "Acts", some of which involve the participation of another character, while other characters can use magic spells and attacks. Many of these use TP, which can be replenished by either defending during a turn or narrowly dodging enemy attacks, and unused TP grants extra money following battles. Players can either use violence to defeat enemies, or can end fights peacefully by either correctly using Acts and sparing opponents or pacifying them after tiring them out, which can influence certain story elements.56